Dragonball Xenoverse - Dark Era
by MiraiTommy
Summary: This story takes place months after the end of the Xenoverse timeline. In this story Dragonball takes a turn of events and instead of being a light hearted story, it turns into a grime reminder that not ever story has a "happy ending" and this story is one of them. This story starts out as a happy story but slowly turns into a post apocalypse where the previous enemies take over.


Months have past since the whole Xenoverse story plot ended, and the world is now at peace...Or thats what we thought. Tommy, the warrior who saved the world from both Mira and Demigras wrath is training on a distant planet away from TokiToki City. As he was, the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks is summoning Shenron to ask for a warrior of equal strength to Tommy to help defend the history with him."Supreme Kai of Time...tell me again why we're summoning another warrior?"Trunks asked her with a curious look on his face,"The reason why I'm asking for another warrior is because I feel like we might need another one! Just in case is all! Also...Tommy needs a girlfriend. He acts like he doesn't but in reality he is actually pretty lonely. I would date him myself but he just isn't my type."She said chuckling a little,"I-Is that all?"Trunks said as he hung his head down."Mhm. Now be quiet. Come forth Shenron!"The Supreme Kai of Time said as the sky turns dark and a ray of light shoot towards the sky. A enormous mythical dragon appeared with a serious look on his face, typical Shenron,"State your wish."Shenron said staring down at both the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks."I wish for a warrior with the same strength as Tommy and who is a female."She said with a cartoonish look on your face while sticking her tongue out. Shenron nods,"Your wish has been granted!"He said as the ray of light and the dragonballs shoot towwards the sky and disappears. A warrior appears in front of them, she had red hair and red eyes, she was short compared to Tommy and looked really innocent."W-Where am I?..."She asked quietly looking around."You're in TokiToki City."Trunks said smiling. The young girl looked at him with a confused look,"TokiToki City?"She said."Mhm! Its a town where all of the time potroller roam."Trunks explains to her,"How about you explore a little just to get to know the town?"The Supreme Kai of Time suggests smiling."A-Alright."She nods,"But first who are you guys?"She asked them."Us? Well I'm Trunks and this is the Supreme Kai of Time."He said as the Supreme Kai of Time stood proudly."I-I see. Nice to meet you, I'm Akira Kisaragi!"She said smiling."Nice to meet you Akira."The Supreme Kai of Time said. They three of them chuckled a bit when all of a sudden,"hehehe..."Three mysterious figures appeared from the shadows,"Pitiful, is this what you have been doing all this time?" said ?. "W-What? No it can't be..."Trunks said shocked as sweat drops fell down his forehead. "hehe...I expected more from a monkey like you. You don't resemble your idiotic father as much." said ?. "No...why are you in this time period?!"The Supreme Kai of Time said taking a step back."Ahehehehe!"Said ?. "Who are they?"Akira said taking a step back,"I can feel their enormous power..."Akira said a bit worried. It turns out the three mysterious figure was actually Cell, Frieza, and Kid Buu from the other time periods."Your power has decreased since the last time I fought you Trunks, I'm disappointed."Said Cell."W-What?! You three aren't even supposed to be in this time period!"Trunks said as he took a fighting stance."No Trunks! You can't take them all on your own! You'll die!"Supreme Kai of Time said as she tried to reach out for Trunks,"But I have to try!...If we can create enough energy to reach Tommy he might be able to get here in time!"He said as sweat drops poured down his forehead,"I-I'll help!"Akira said,"No! You haven't reached your potential yet! You'll die!"Supreme Kai of Time said. The both of them ignored the Supreme Kai of Time and powered up, and that is what they'll soon regret. _T-Their power...They're a lot stronger than their original power...t-they're even more powerful then when Mirai controlled them! _Trunks thought to himself." Lets go all out Akira!" Trunks said and Akira nodded. Trunks powered up to the max and is currently in his super saiyan form while Akira is at her max but is in her normal form. Meanwhile, Tommy is training on a Frost planet training with his friend Veturoid who is part of Frieza's race." You've gotten a lot stronger Veturoid! I'm impressed!" Tommy said smiling," Thanks Tommy- wait...do you feel that?"Veturoid said."Mhm...lets hurry up." Tommy said as Veturoid placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and they used instant transmission to teleport to TokiToki City.


End file.
